


when the winter melts into the spring

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: It's their senior prom and Sansa may have accidentally turned the whole affair into a present for her girlfriend. So what if it was all perfectly co-ordinated? She can't help the fact that her girlfriend is so damn beautiful and the love of her life.





	when the winter melts into the spring

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this the day of my senior prom but I was busy with prom and everything so instead I am posting it on the day I left high school. Or, today.
> 
> Originally written for Femslash February last year

“Wow,” Margaery breathed in awe when she first entered the hall and took in the sight before her. She knew Sansa had been really busy over the past few weeks, rushing about stressing over the decorations for their dance but Sansa had really outdone herself. The soft lights were accompanied by twinkling fairy lights and there were green and white draped fluttering from the ceiling. 

“Sansa, this is amazing.” 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Sansa said with a sincere smile, a light blush appearing under her powder. 

“No really, this is stunning.”

“I was just thinking about spring, when the winter snow melts away to leave green grass and budding flowers. The time when suddenly the cold turns so much warmer and enjoyable and there’s so much more life.” 

“You chose winter and spring?” 

“Yes,” Sansa said, worrying her full pink lip between her teeth.

“Hey, stop that.” Margaery said with a squeeze to their interlocked hands. “You’ll ruin your lipstick and that’s my job,” she added with a wink. “I just can’t help noticing the similarities, that’s all.”

“Between?” 

“Your choice of decorations and you and me. Spring meeting the winter. Who we were before we became a ‘we.’”

“Okay, well I’ll admit it. You may have been on my mind when I came up with this,” Sansa said nervously, gesturing the room.

“Well, to be fair, when am I not on your mind?” Margaery gently nudged Sansa in the arm and winked again

“Ooh, shut up. I’m trying to say something.”

“Go on then, dear.”

“You were my inspiration for this.”

“I was? Aww, babe, that’s so sweet,” Margaery held their conjoined hands up to her mouth and placed her red lips upon the back of Sansa’s hand. “Did no one else notice this though? I’d be slightly surprised if no one did, going on my basis of how much you talked about me during the meetings for this.”

“Oh, I am going to kill Loras later,” Sansa groaned.

“Ssh, dear. You know Loras thinks you’re adorable. And he approves of us, and helped us finally get over ourselves and start dating.”

“That’s true,” Sansa admitted with a slight thoughtful nod. “Actually Loras noticed as soon as I mentioned my idea for the theme. He was going to laugh at me but I think it showed him how much I actually care about you. He was the first to vote me Head of the Decorating committee. Everyone else went along with it when I told them it was part of my anniversary present to you and once I showed them my concept designs because I had them all made up and ready to go because you inspired this idea months ago when you had that floral top on when it was early February and you told me you were being optimistic and…”

Sansa was interrupted when Margaery kissed her quickly to get her to stop her rambling. “I love it” she said before she kissed her again, happiness evident in the firm movement of her lips. When they broke apart her eyes were shining a little. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“For us,” Sansa corrected with a grin before she kissed Margaery quickly one last time. She let go of Margaery’s hand so they could link arms, and then together they walked further into the room and over to a table near the centre where their friends were. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Daenerys called as they arrived at the table, her silver bracelets jingling against each other as she waved at them. “You look so adorable. You do realise that you match the decorations, right? The decorations that were designed to match you two?”

Sansa and Margaery both looked down at their own full length gowns then looked at each other’s, before they caught each other’s eyes and laughed. 

“I had no idea that this was planned for me so how could I have known?” Margaery commented as she smoothed her hand over the green silk.

“And I’ve had my dress picked out for months and months. I almost forgot I already had a dress at home and nearly went shopping last weekend.” Sansa picked up her flowing white gown, before dropping it so that it could swirl around her feet. 

“Ugh, you two could not be more of a ‘couple-y’ couple if you tried.” Daenerys laughed with a shake of her head. “Would you both just sit down so we can eat and party?”

Margaery pulled out a chair for Sansa and smiled sweetly at her and made sure her dress wasn’t in the way before she pushed it in before sitting down herself. They were both staring lovingly at each other and smiling softly and they were both so entranced by each other that they did not notice Dany rolling her eyes and smiling at their antics. 

“You good?” Dany raised one perfect eyebrow once they’d both settled.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Margaery said with another little smile directed at her date. Sansa glowed back at her under the lights. 

***

An hour later and the drink and conversation were flowing as plentiful as the laughter. The atmosphere was light and all around them groups of students were either dancing and letting the stress of school be washed away with the beat of the music, or were taking a needed sit down with a plastic glass of fruit punch. Sansa was dancing with her older brother Robb and his girlfriend, all three of them smiling as they kept changing from ridiculous dancing to teenage bopping in the matter of seconds. Margaery sat with Daenerys and some of her friends from her language analysis classes and nodded along to their conversation, her attention diverting to Sansa from time to time. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw her usually stressed out girlfriend smiling for the world to see.  

“You look happy,” Loras commented, dropping into the spare seat next to her when one of the girls went up to get a drink.

“I am happy.”

“She makes you happy,” he added.

“Do you have a point to this not-quite-an interrogation?”

“Nope. I’m merely commenting.”

“Mmm.” She reached for her drink and drained the rest of it. “Thank you, by the way.”

“What for?” His voice indicated confusion but the quirk of his mouth told her that he knew exactly what she was thanking him for.

“You know what for. For this. For making her head of the decorating committee so she could do all of this. For not laughing at her grand schemes. For supporting her through this. For supporting us both at the start of our relationship.”

“Marg, you’re my sister. Of course I did all of that for you. I love Sansa and I love that she makes you so damn happy.”

“I love you too, Lor,” she said hugging him awkwardly but tight.

“Just do me one favour?”

“What?”

“Soundproof your damn room.”

Margaery let him go and smacked his arm, “Hey! We haven’t done anything so I don’t know why you’re assuming the room isn’t soundproof.”

“I hear you being cute to each other all the time.”

“Well we’re cute people, do you have a point?”

“I don’t need to hear you saying goodbye and goodnight for ten minutes after a two hour phone call.”

“And why not?”

“Because I want to concentrate on Renly and I can’t do that if you keep screaming and gushing.”

“What are you two fighting about now?” Sansa asked, coming up behind Margaery’s chair and leaning her arms on the back of it.

“Nothing,” Margaery said at the same time Loras said, “Soundproofing.”

“Is this about the night I heard them having sex?”

Margaery started laughing as Loras spluttered out, “What?!”

“Mmm, it was about a month ago. Margaery fell asleep watching the TV but I was still awake so I decided to read over some notes.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t just the TV?”

“Oh,” Sansa said, staring him right in the eye. “I know.”

“I take back what I said about loving you,” he muttered.

“Aww you love me!! Margie, Loras said he loves me! I’m so happy now.”

“You weren’t this excited when I told you I loved you for the first time.”

“Different shock factor, darling.”

“Fair enough. I know you weren’t expecting Loras to say it this early on.”

Loras’ cry of “You have been dating for six months now!” went mostly ignored as Sansa came round and sat on Margaery’s lap.

“Loras, sweetie,” Sansa practically purred, “Please tell me you love me.”

Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder, kissing the skin there first. 

“Fine. I love you like my other annoying little sister who wants to terrorise me.”

Sansa’s beam was so wide that Margaery felt herself fall a little bit further in love. 

“I love you,” Margaery whispered into her ear, honest and emotional.

“I love you,” Sansa said, turning to look at her girlfriend’s face. “I really, really do.”

Loras caught up and left, shaking his head but smiling at their evident happiness.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Margaery rested her forehead against Sansa’s.

“You already thanked me.”

“I didn’t actually so I’m saying it now. Thank you so much for doing this all for me. For us,” she corrected. “Sometimes I just can’t believe you and how creative and wonderful you are and that I get to call you mine. You are my actual angel, my princess queen and I just love you and everything you do so damn much.”

“Stop making me cry,” Sansa smiled weakly.

“I’ll try darling,” she replied, leaning in for a kiss. In the background they couldn’t hear the flash of Loras’ phone as he took a picture to gift them with later, or Dany laughing and giggling, or Robb singing along to the music. Everything else melted away, all of their friends and family didn’t seem to matter. All they knew was the scent and feel and love of the other, and the green and white decorations in their periphery. 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
